To Be a Master
by Fire Raven2
Summary: SM/Yu-gi-oh/Pokemon. Rei was reborn into the Pokemon universe as a fire Pokemon trainer. The YGO cast gets dumped on her in the middle of her quest to be a master. ReixSeto.
1. Watch Out Below!

Don't own it, never will. By the way, this story only has the first 151 pokemon. I lost track after a while and it's just simpler this way. But perhaps I'll go on to Johto after this fic. I do like those pokemon. We shall see.

Also, you'll notice that I use the Japanese names for everyone but Joey and the Pokemon people. This is because it's easier this way. For me. ^_^; And btw, Bakura is Yami Bakura because I like him better. We'll just say he's taking over for a while. ^^

To be a Master

Chapter 1: Watch Out Below!

"Static, go!" The raven-haired trainer threw a pokeball onto the field.

"A Jolteon?" The other trainer said, surprised. Rei smirked.

"Static, Thunderbolt!" Jolteon attacked and the other trainer's Squirtle fainted.

"How can that be? You're a fire trainer, I thought you had all fire pokemon!" The other trainer exclaimed, throwing a fit. Rei smiled.

"You thought you could win if you had all water types to overtake my fire types. You're all strategy, no skill. Come back and see me once you get that fixed." Rei collected from the trainer the sum they had agreed to whoever won and walked away, Jolteon walking beside her.

"Okay guys, break time." She threw all her pokeballs into the air and her pokemon came out. She had settled by a stream to eat, and was now handing her pokemon their food. "Jolteon, you always surprise people." Rei laughed. "Thank God Makoto gave you to me; you're very useful on people like that." She scratched Jolteon behind the ears affectionately. "I wish Mako-chan was here." She sighed, then smiled around at her pokemon. They were her best friends and she was happy to be with them. Jolteon and Flareon finished eating and began to play.

"Behave, Static and Flame. I don't want attention drawn to us. I'm battled out." They pretended not to hear, and played as rambunctiously as usual. Rei rolled her eyes. "Soleil," she called to her Vulpix, "keep an eye on them please. I'm going for a walk. And…Firefall," her Ponyta looked up, "watch Torch. He looks like he wants to set something on fire." She gave her Charmeleon a stern look. "Ember, don't eat Firefall's food." She reprimanded her Arcanine, who was attempting to be sneaky.

Rei was just walking along, admiring the beautiful colors that the forest holds, when, unbeknownst to her, a portal opened above her head. Twelve figures fell out, one of which landed on top of her.

"What the hell? Get off me!" The figure got off and Rei sat up. She was very angry. "If you're going to climb around in trees, I suggest learning how to HANG ON first!" She yelled, looking around at…six, seven, _eight_ people. Eight was quite a lot. "What in Heaven above, Earth beneath, and Hell below were you all doing in the trees?" She found the person who had fallen on her to be a little boy with very long hair.

"Thanks for breaking my fall." He said with a smile. He looked about ten.

"Glad I could help." She mumbled, still angry, but thinking the boy is adorable. All the others were rubbing sore spots from landing. "Sorry for yelling at you, kiddo." The boy smiled again.

"That's all right. I'd yell too if someone fell on me like that." He said. Rei decided she liked this little boy.

Suddenly, Rei was aware of tremendous noise as her pokemon charged in. They had heard her yelling and rushed to defend her from a potential threat.

"Chill, guys. It's okay." They calmed down a bit, but remained alert.

"What are those?" The newcomers asked, amazed and a little scared.

"You guys aren't from around here, are you?" Rei asked, astonished that someone could not know what pokemon were.

"No, not at all. We came from somewhere else. This guy named Pegasus tried to send us to this place called the Shadow Realm, and I guess it didn't work and he sent us here instead." A short guy with spiky hair said. Another guy, who looked the same as the spiky haired guy but taller, nodded.

"This must be a different dimension. Leave it to Pegasus to screw up so big."

"Hmm… I'm not sure about that other dimension stuff, but who are you all?" Rei asked.

"I'm Yugi Motou," The short spiky haired one started, "and this is Joey, Anzu, Yami, Bakura, Mai, and-"

"Them." The one named Joey interrupted with a dismissive wave of his hand. One of the "Them" glared at Joey.

"Thank you for the wonderful introduction, Chihuahua." Joey growled.

"I am not a Chihuahua!"

"Them" smirked.

"That's Seto and Mokuba Kaiba." Yugi finished.

"All right. Well, I'm assuming you don't have anywhere to stay, so… you'll have to come with me on my journey. At least until I can drop you off somewhere. We're far from a town, and without any pokemon you'll get eaten alive out here." Rei said. "Time to go, guys." She said to her pokemon, and returned them to their pokeballs. Then she sighed. She didn't like being around a lot of people, particularly ones she didn't know and who claimed to be from another dimension.

That's it for now. Hopefully it doesn't suck as bad. Please review!


	2. Duel Monsters

Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is short. Sorry.

To Be a Master

Chapter 2: Duel Monsters

"So why can't we ride a bus or something?" Joey whined. They had been walking for an hour already.

"Because walking is good for you. And it's a rite of passage. And I'm too poor for that…" Rei mumbled the last bit.

"I hate walking." Joey grumbled.

"Well, too bad for you!" Rei yelled, her temper getting the better of her. She didn't like whiners.

"Jeez, sorry." Joey sulked. "But I guess if Kaiba can do it, I can."

"You two don't like each other very much, do you." Rei stated.

"No! I hate that stupid-"

"That was a statement, idiot. It's pretty obvious we don't like each other." Seto informed him before he could finish.

"What? Oh. Shut up!"

"I'll shut up when you stop being an idiot."

"Knock it off before I have to separate you two!" Rei yelled.

"Please do." Seto said. Rei glared daggers at him, and he decided to belay the malice for now. This girl was a little scary…

Everyone fell silent rather fast. Rei turned around and started walking again. Anzu leaned over to Yugi.

"She's scary." She whispered. Yugi nodded. Joey leaned over too.

"It's gonna be hard traveling with miss hothead." He said quietly.

"I heard that!" Rei was in his face in no time. He cringed back, and Rei gave in to her fiery temper. "I have a temper, so what? Don't talk about me behind my back. If you have something to say, say it to my face. That goes for you too." She added as she walked by Anzu and Yugi._ 'Ohh, this trip will be worse than I thought...I'm already getting a migraine.'_ She thought.

"Maybe we should take a break...Lunch, anyone?" Rei asked, rummaging in her pack. She pulled out some food and let her pokemon out.

"Yeah! Lunch!" Joey exclaimed, apparently not fazed by Rei's explosion. Rei passed out everyone's lunch and they talked. They told Rei about their adventures, and Duel Monsters, and she told them about her adventures and Pokemon. The duelists got out their cards and showed them to her. They even gave her any extras they had with them. Rei looked them over, pleased that a lot of them were fire-type. She got an idea.

"Hey, guys…" Everyone gave her their attention. They all liked her, despite her temper. "I'll teach all of you to battle, if someone teaches me Duel Monsters. But I want to learn from the best."

"That's me!" Joey said.

"Actually, Joey, who came in first at Duelist Kingdom?" Anzu reminded. Yugi blushed.

"Oh, I'm not-"

"Oh, duh! Yugi's the best!" Joey exclaimed.

"I beg to differ."

"No need to beg, Kaiba." Yami said, and was ignored except for a snicker from Bakura.

"I'm the best. You all should know that by now." Seto said coolly. Mokuba, at his side, nodded.

_'How arrogant,' _Rei thought, frowning.

"Fine, if you want to teach her so bad, go ahead." Joey said. Rei frowned harder.

"Hey, doesn't Yugi get a say?" Anzu interrupted. "Yugi?" Everyone turned their attention to a smiling Yugi.

"Well, I don't think I'd be able to teach her as well as Kaiba could…"

"Okay, enough fighting about who's going to teach me! C'mon, Seto!" Rei said and headed toward the woods, pulling Seto behind her.

'_Impatient _and_ hot tempered…' _Seto thought, not sure he wanted to teach her after all.

Once in a comfortable spot for Duel Monsters, Seto started to teach Rei how to play. He helped her build a pretty decent, fire-themed deck out of the cards the others had given her. She caught on quickly, and they played a game to make sure she understood everything. Seto won, of course, but Rei held her own surprisingly well for a beginner.

Seto had been worried that she'd be impatient and angry the whole time, but she was pretty relaxed and fun. Rei had been dreading his cold, arrogant attitude, but didn't see much of that either. All in all, they both exceeded the other's expectations, and actually managed to have some fun.

After about an hour, Rei became anxious to move on, as she wanted to reach the city before nightfall. She and Seto gathered the cards up and went back to the group.

"We're going to go to Pewter city and I am going to battle Brock for the Boulder badge. Then I'll teach you all how to battle, and I'll get you some Pokeballs so that you can start catching your own Pokemon. Makoto, my cousin, is meeting me at the gym tomorrow. You'll like her, she's great." Rei grinned. She returned her pokemon to their homes and set off for Pewter City with her odd group.

"Rei," Mokuba called several minutes later, running up beside her. Rei slowed her pace and smiled at the boy.

"Yes?"

"What's a boulder badge?" He asked. Rei stopped, surprised.

"Oh, yeah… I guess you guys wouldn't know. Well, when you want to be a pokemon master, there are several gyms you go to, to battle someone who is already a master. If you beat them, you get a badge. It's a way to prove that you beat them, and that you're a good trainer. Once you have them all, you're a master. I've trained a long time on my own so I would be ready, and now I think I finally am. Brock is first, and you get the boulder badge from him because he's a rock pokemon trainer. I want to take Blaine's place one day as the fire pokemon master," Rei said proudly.

"That sounds so exciting!" Anzu exclaimed, imagining a future as a pokemon trainer. Rei smiled.

"It is. You can see for yourself when we get to town in an hour."

Thanks for reading! Review please!


End file.
